degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Can You Keep a Secret? Season 1 Episodes 7: Trouble For Me
'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (At the Dot) Adriana: So do you wanna go to the movies? Tyler: Yeah I would like that. Adriana: Okay for real what’s your problem? Tyler: Nothing why? Adriana: We have two more days of fall break; you’ve been acting wearied for like two weeks. Tyler: Nothings wrong. Adriana: Tyler you can be honest with me. (Devon walks in) Devon: If it isn’t Tyler! Tyler: Let’s go Adriana! (Tyler drags Adriana outside of the Dot) Adriana: What was that all about? Tyler: Nothing, babe. Nothing. 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot: Damon ' (At Mr. May’s apartment) (Damon and Mr. May are sitting on Mr. May’s bed making out) Damon: Let’s go out tonight. Mr. May: What, no we can’t. Damon: Why? Mr. May: What if we got caught? Damon: Let’s go out of town then. Mr. May: Let’s just stay in this apartment. Damon: Really? Mr. May: If we get caught I get fired and then I’ll end things with you. I don’t think you want that. 'Third Plot: Jake' (At Alan’s) Alan: So you wanna catch a movie tonight? Jake: Nope dude I can’t the football team wants to hang with me tonight. Alan: Really? Grade 11’s want to hang with a ninner? Jake: Yeah were going somewhere. Alan: Okay. Jake: You can come. Alan: No I don’t think I will. Jake: For real? Alan: Yes, I don’t even know them. Jake: Okay. Be a loser. Alan: Ok I will. Jake: Great. 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Tyler is walking home and three guys walk up to him.) Jayden: Hey you Tyler? Tyler: Yeah who are you? Jayden: I’m Jayden this is Jonjon and that’s Omar! We work for Devon! (Tyler starts to shake) Tyler: Um, I have to get home. Omar: You’re not going anywhere! Tyler: I-I have to. Jayden: Don’t tell us what you have to do! Jonjon: We’ll tell you what you have to do! (Jonjon pushes Tyler to the ground.) Jayden: We’ll fuckin tell you when you can leave! Tyler: Please don’t kill me! Jayden: Kill you? No we just have to teach you a lesson! Tyler: No! (Jayden, Jonjon and Omar start beating Jayden up and leave him in the middle of the street badly beaten.)' ' 'Sub Plot: Damon ' (In the Dot) Damon: I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I might break up with Daniel. Xandi: Really? Damon: Yes. Xandi: Why? Damon: Because we can’t be seen in public and I hate having secret relationships. Xandi: Well you should’ve known that before you went into a relationship 'WITH'a teacher. Damon: I guess you’re right. Xandi: Have I ever not been right? Damon: Ummm…. Xandi: Don’t answer that. Damon: So do you think I should continue dating him? Xandi: Yeah, he’s hot and he doesn’t have HIV, right? Damon: Yes, Xandi. 'Third Plot: Jake ' (At a strip club) Jake: What are we doing here? Blaine: Were going in and getting fucked. (Blaine and the other guys take out fake ID’s) Blaine: Here I got you one. Jake: Okay…. (Blaine hands Jake a fake ID) Blaine: There. Jake: I don’t think I wanna do this. Blaine: Really? Jake: Yeah. Blaine: Don’t be a lame ass loser for the rest of your life. (Blaine whispers in Jake’s ear) Blaine: Oh also I know your secret. Jake: Don’t tell anyone! Blaine: I won’t if you come home with me and show me a good time. Tyrone: Let's bounce. (They leave the team at the club) 'Main Plot: Adrian/Tyler ' (Adriana runs into the hospital) Adriana: Where’s Tyler Smith? Nurse: Room 109. Adriana: Okay thanks. (Adriana runs to room 109) Adriana: Tyler what happen? Be honest. Tyler: Okay I’m in trouble with one of my buyers. Adriana: What do you mean trouble? Tyler: He wants to kill me. Adriana: What? We have to tell the cops! Tyler: No don’t! I’ll get in trouble because I sell drugs! Adriana: But I don’t want you to die! Tyler: I’ll be okay. Adriana: But what if you’re not? Tyler: I will be, promise. Adriana: I’m here for you okay? (Adriana kisses Tyler) 'Sub Plot: Damon ' (At Mr. May’s apartment) Damon: Hey! Mr. May: Hey yourself. Damon: So it’s okay if you don’t wanna be seen in public with me. Mr. May: it’s not that I love you but I love my job too. Damon: I love you too. Mr. May: Then come inside and show me. Damon: What do you mean? Mr. May: S.E.X. Damon: It’s my first time…. Mr. May: it’s okay I an expert at this. Damon: Okay. (Mr. May pulls Damon into his apartment.) '' 'Third Plot: Jake ' ''(Jake wakes up next to Blaine) Blaine: Hey. Jake: Um, hi. Blaine: Look just because we had sex doesn’t mean were together. I’m not gay. Jake: Okay. Blaine: Yeah and don’t tell anyone about this. Jake: I know. Blaine: Okay well bye. Jake: Um, I’ll get dressed. (Jake leaves with his cloths and gets dressed in the bathroom and starts crying) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Devon walks up to Tyler and Adriana in the hospital) Devon: Hey Tyler! Adriana: Leave him alone! Devon: Whatcha say you little bitch! Adriana: You heard me, dick! Tyler: Stop Adriana! Devon: You should listen to your boyfriend! Adriana: You shouldn’t be a dick! Devon: Bitch I’m gonna kill the both of you! Adriana: What? (Devon looks at Adriana) Devon: You’re both dead! I’ll be coming when you least expect it! ''(Devon leaves) '' Adriana: What did I just do? Tyler: Oh my god. Category:Blog posts